


Words Work Wonders

by Not_a_Real_Writer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Real_Writer/pseuds/Not_a_Real_Writer
Summary: Completely self indulgent first meeting schmoop~Logan as a bookshop workerPatton as a LibrarianMay continue this and introduce the others:D





	Words Work Wonders

  Employed to a bookstore, one would imagine Logan would consider being anywhere else to unwind.

 

  Long hours, six of seven days a week, every week, is no small amount of time to be surrounded by books.

 

  But the library isn't like the dusty old bookstore. It doesn't demand his time. It doesn’t expect his undivided and meticulous attention to maintain. Alone.

 

  Well, the library doesn't have the boss that expects all of this and more from him. A book is only a book after all. 

 

  Certainly, the friendlier and more open environment is much preferred to the solitary and cramped conditions he is accustomed to. 

 

  A bright children's corner sits in his periphery, and large windows filter light through the ceiling. Easy chatter from various areas of the rest of the building unwind something tense inside of him, and Logan  _ breathes _ .

 

  Alone but not isn't a terrible existence, he thinks contentedly, eyes scanning the highest shelf he can see on the tips of his toes.

 

  He braces himself precariously against a cart, smiling to himself despite the logical solution not being the present one, gaining just that little bit more-

 

  The cart  _ moves  _ against him, forcing him to stumble to the side as it gets pushed into him, and he startles at the way it tips. Books begin clattering to the floor in slow motion, and he only has the time to catch two before everything seems to still again and the only noise to remain is the general ones of the library.

 

  Except.

 

  A man in a blue polo and cardigan wrapped around his shoulders, falls to his knees, scrambling to put the fallen books back into a semblance of order. A very flustered man.

 

  Logan takes a moment to blink, before rushing to do the same, only now realizing that the other was exclaiming a series of apologies.

  “-had no idea that it was actually going to move, I'm usually much more careful about locking the wheels of these moving carts and, again, I am  _ so  _ sorry that I didn't notice you  _ right  _ next to it to even be able to knock into you and- and…” his voice trails off when he finally takes the time to look up, the floor finally clear as he takes the offered final book that Logan presents him.

 

  Soft blue eyes, framed in glasses not unlike Logan's own, with a halo of curly chestnut brown hair and- Logan should say something.

 

  He can hardly be considered someone with a limited vocabulary to perfectly describe what he feels on any given day, any lesser day.

 

  And yet.

 

  ‘I'm fucked,’ is a clear and resounding thought that makes its way through his mind before he seems to come back online once more.

 

  “It's perfectly alright, I knew I shouldn't have been using this,” he taps the cart lightly, briefly breaking eye contact, and wow wasn't that a strange thing for his heart to feel,“I apologize for aiding in the cause of this disruption-,” he spies the name tag pinned helpfully to his shirt, partially hidden by the sweater, “-of your job Pat.”

 

  Patton grins, adjusting the sleeves of the sweater to reveal ‘Patton’.

 

  Standing up with a small bounce in his step, he offers his hand to Logan, easily bringing him to his feet again.

 

  At a loss for what to contribute further to the not-quite-conversation, Logan looks up at him to send him a small smile of his own in return.

 

  “Well, since everything's all put away now, was there something I could help you find?”

 

  Logan, looks up to the shelves, prompting him to do the same.

 

  “Would you mind terribly, grabbing the complete works of Sherlock Holmes?”

 

  Only then do they wordlessly drop each others hands.

 

  “It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
